


Open your eyes, You are loved

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Praise, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much angst, dean doesn't think he deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Dean doesn't feel like he deserves love. Enter Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really short fluffy oneshot/drabble and my first go at writing Destiel so please pleeease let me know what you think.  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

Dean shivered before he let out a barely audible sigh. Immediately a dark voice traveled to his ears from the nape of his neck.  
\- What’s wrong, Dean?  
The slightly bigger man just shook his head and pulled his angels arms around him closer.  
\- Never thought I’d actually get to have this, Cas.  
He was silent for a moment, Castiel patiently waiting for him to continue. Not rushing. Just making soothing butterfly light strokes up and down his arms, barely brushing with his fingertips.  
\- After Lisa & Ben I just.. I let that part of my heart grow cold, I just let it go. Cas, man.. I let it die! And you just.. you..  
He trailed off, angrily wiping away the tears that came rolling down his cheeks without permission.  
\- I what, Dean?  
Again the Winchester shook his head and pressed back against the solid frame of the angel holding him, needing to feel more of him.  
More warmth, more skin, more love, more touch, just more.  
\- You know what..  
Even with Cas the emotional stuff came hard for him, but he had to get this out. Had to be completely honest for once.  
\- The way you say my name, Cas. The way you watch over me and always have. God damnit! The way you’re the only one who makes me feel completely safe, even for a second.  
He could feel his face heat and a blush tint his cheeks making the many freckles stand out even more.  
Castiel just kept administering the gentle strokes, leaning down to nuzzle the back of Deans neck where his hair was at its softest.  
\- Is this even real? Can I really have this? I know I can’t even begin to deserve it but I..  
Castiel interrupted him by harshly rolling him onto his back and pinning his arms down above his head.  
\- First rule. You do NOT get to speak ill of yourself, Dean. Ever.  
Dean just blinked at him in surprise, tears still lingering in the corners of his eyes making his lashes dark and wet.  
\- I do love you and you DO deserve to be happy, to feel loved..and safe. You’ve given up so much, watched so many die. And do you know what astonishes me the most? The thing that makes you worthy of the utmost admiration?  
Dean tried to look away, tilting his face away from the angel  
\- Cas. Stop it, I..  
He just tightened the hold on his lovers arms and growled  
\- Look at me!  
Dean reluctantly obeyed, returning his gaze to the fiery blue above him.  
\- Everyone you’ve ever loved has died, some multiple times..  
A pained noise tore from Deans throat. He didn’t need to hear this, he didn’t want those memories flooding back. A warm smile appeared and smoothed out the angels face  
\- And you.. you never stopped loving. Your heart is the strongest thing I’ve ever encountered in all my years. I do not know how you do it.  
He leaned down to kiss away a tear that escaped Deans eyes while loosening the grip on his arms. He gently stroked the side of his cheek, a warm smile playing on his lips.  
\- The pain and hurt your heart carries after all you’ve gone through and you still love like you’ve never ached a day in your life. You give and never expect anything in return, never thinking you deserve something back. The incredulity in your strength has baffled me more times than I dare count.  
Dean couldn’t bring himself to look Cas in the eyes. He felt himself blush at the praise and it just made him feel weak and angry. He tried to push the angel away but Cas effortlessly just pinned him down yet again.  
\- Don’t. Please just accept that you are loved and that you are, in fact, worthy of it. Because you are, Dean. I don’t know of any man more deserving of love.  
He wiped away another tear and gently gripped the mans chin to force him to look him in the eye  
\- Because I do, Dean. I do love you. Believe that. Accept that.  
And the dam broke. Dean struggled against Cas hold and this time the angel let him. He threw his arms around the man above him so tight that if Cas would’ve been human he’d lost his breath completely. He allowed himself to get tugged down and let his body weigh down on the man he loved so completely.  
Dean burrowed his head in the crook of Castiels neck nuzzling his face hard against the warm skin just breathing him in. He sobbed quietly, holding him like he never wanted to let go.  
\- I love you too, you know..  
A soft whimper. Castiel smiled and softly petted his head, planting tiny soft kisses along his shoulder.  
\- I know.


End file.
